Fruits Basket: secret GX
by RDsheepGRbull
Summary: Same Fruits Basket tale/ storyline just a different generation and characters; in a sense a sequel to Fruits Basket like Yu-gi-OH GX is to Yu-gi-OH.
1. There's Always Rain

**My first Fruit Basket FF so please read and tell. I take fires as well as compliments. Just please tell me what you HONESTLY think.**

_What a noisy school, _as I walked from one classroom to the next.

It had started off as a bad semester. I was a recent transfer and had only recently been going to Osaka High. I was probably the only person in the whole school that was dirt poor and only attending because of a full ride scholarship. From the moment I arrived in things were going wrong. My guardian did all but disown me kicking me out of his house and claiming he never wanted to see me again. I couldn't pay the rent for the apartment he gave me and that was because I couldn't find a job; no one had job openings or they been all quickly taken by college students. I was currently living in an old yellow tent in some unknown pasture barely making it on time for school and study hour. Study hour… I actually made it on time today and hoped to look over my notes for my science test I had third period but then I couldn't find any quiet place to study.

(sigh)

_Things couldn't possibly get worse could they?_

I had opened and closed every door on both the second and third floor, the first floor was just a lobby and old abandoned janitor's closets, and not a single one was empty or peaceful. I actually found people screaming and throwing food in the library… well I think it was the library.

This school holds less then five hundred high school students and yet it has three floors, an indoor and out door pool, its own workout gym along with a small and large gym for classes, the usual courts, and other the other works including a balcony.

_Balcony…_

I ran down the hall toward the back a thin door. It was a door that stood at both ends of the stairway that lead to the top. I pushed through.

(sigh)

I looked up the winding staircase; up and up it went as if it never ended. I took the first step.

_Why does this school have such long staircases? Honestly what would happen if someone fell on one of these?_

"Eh?" I questioned as the door opened at the top of the stairs to show a boy yelling at someone while walking through the door.

"Watch out!" called someone just before the boy ran into me.

He turned his head and for one split second those copper eyes seemed to pierce my soul, time froze making that split second lasting a lot longer then it should have.

Time became normal again and he collided with me and we both became airborne just as the door swing shut.

(poof)

"NANI?!" I screamed just as I hit the stairs and began tumbling down clutching a terrified orange cat to my chest in place of a boy.

"Where could those to be?" muttered a third year as he came to the balcony door. "Hmm… I wonder if maybe…" he opened the door.

CRASH

(poof)

"NANI?!" I yelled for the second time as the senior who opened the door became a black dog.

"AAHHH!!" I yelled as we began flipping over the rail I grabbed onto it at the last second with one hand. I bit my lip as I felt the dog bite my leg so he wouldn't fall to his death.

"Not good," I said as I felt my hand slipping. With the extra weight and my other hand preoccupied with holding the scruff of the cat's neck I couldn't get my grip back.

"Help," I cried out in a weak voice as my gripped slipped more, "HELP!!"

_Why would Sato be looking for me? _he wondered as walked the second floor hall.

"HELP!"

"Help…" he murmured as he followed the cry to the edge of rail.

"HELP!" called the cry again.

He looked up.

"Sato?" he questioned when he looked up to see a dog hanging off of someone's leg

"Ymuphutmo!" mumbled the dog when he looked down.

"Yuuto!" screamed the cat when he saw the silver hair boy on the second floor.

_Jari too,_ he thought as he looked around to see how he could help but found nothing as they were hanging to far away from the wall.

"Don't just stand there you damn rat! Fuck'n Help!" screamed the cat

"You can talk!?" I screamed as I stared at the cat.

"Umm, meow, meow," replied the cat in late cover up.

"NO!!" I screamed as my last finger slipped from the rail.

(grab)

"Huh?" I said in shock as I looked up to see the silver hair boy on the second floor grasping my wrist with both hands.

"Don't worry I got –"

(poof)

"AAHHH!!" I screamed along with the three animals as we plunged toward our deaths.

(RRIINNNGGGG)

(drop)

(SLPASH)

_I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm… drowning. I'm drowning! Oh no! Swim Kyoko swim!_

(gasp)

(cough, cough)

"Hey did you guys see that hear that splash?" called a few voices from above.

"Oh no," I murmured as I could 'see' people gathering to the rail sides.

"Huh?" I said as I noticed a dog and rat holding on to my clothing laboring in breath.

"Oh, yeah that's right," I thought as I looked for the cat. "There you are," I exclaimed as I grabbed the half dead cat and the others and got out of the fountain.

"HEY WHO'S THAT? YOU WHO JUST GOT OUT OF THE FOUNTAIN?" yelled down someone.

"Huh?" I said as I looked up to find every student on the rails along with a few teachers trying to shove their way in.

"Oh no," I said as I began racing down the halls getting comments like "Hey," "Watch it," and "Why are you wet?"

_Oh no! Is there anywhere I can go without drawing attention?_ I questioned myself as I looked frantically.

JANITOR'S CLOSET read a worn out plank on a white door.

I pushed open the door without a thought slamming it behind me and leaning against the back of it, breathing heavily.

"Damn rat! What were you thinking!" yelled the cat in front of me as shook his fur, "Now I'm all wet," he hissed.

"Now be nice Jari," said the dog as he shook his own fur out, "Yuuto tried his best considering the situation."

"Considering the situation you would think he could make matters better not worse!"

"Next time you can save yourself, neko baka," the rat replied

"What did you call me?! Damn rat, if it weren't for you I would –"

"Ahem," interrupted the dog as he cleared his throat, "aren't you two forgetting something?"

"WHAT?!" they yelled as they turn toward him and therefore turned toward me.

"Umm…meow?" mew the cat

"Baka," said the rat

(hiss)

"He already knew we talked since you opened your mouth to call out my name,"

"Oh so you're saying this whole thing is my fault?" hissed the cat in anger

"I didn't –"

"Isn't it?" asked the dog bringing momentary silence. "After all you were with the girl when you came crashing into me."

"Well yeah," the cat admitted reluctantly looking downward.

"I did run into – wait HER??" he yelled as he looked at my chest and blushed just like the dog and rat did. I just stared at my bandage that bind my breast and that apparently fell off somewhere in the mess because it was suddenly off my chest and on the floor soaked at the dogs paws.

I said before that things couldn't possibly get worse. I forget that there's always rain.

In my case it rained a cat and dog and even a mouse.

It rained and poured washing away my cover and showing my biggest secret to the world.

I am Kyoko Hirguishi.

I am a girl attending Osaka High a prestigious school known for its wealth, intelligence, and handsome student body of all-males. I'm a girl and my secret just got out.

Now, things can't possible get worse.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review. **


	2. Rain brings Lightning

**Here's the second chapter i hope you'll like it.**

I am Kyoko Hirguishi.

I am a girl attending Osaka High a prestigious school known for its wealth, intelligence, and handsome student body of all-males. I'm a girl and my secret just got out.

Now, things can't possible get worse.

Wrong… I was _so_ wrong…

(poof, poof, poof)

"Oh, we changed back," said a black haired senior in place of a black dog. "I was beginning to wonder when we would."

"It was longer than usual," replied the silver hair kid that tried to save me, instead of a silver rat. Yuuto is what the other two called him.

"Yeah," said the orange hair kid, which ran into me in the first place, in place of the orange cat. "Why did revert transformation take so long, Sato?"

"You think I know?" answered the senior, who was apparently Sato.

"Now why would you think I would know?" he asked a little too suspiciously causing the other two to look at him dangerously.

"Ok, ok," he said placing his hands up. "No need for such dangerous eyes."

"Who's to say it isn't normal?" he asked as the others back off and he lowered his arms. "After all the transformation period is irregular."

"Yes," agreed Yuuto, "but it never lasted pass five minutes before."

"Who's to say it didn't this time?" asked orange hair as he stood up, " It's five minutes _after _being held by the opposite sex not _while_."

"Oh, so Jari-kun does have some brains," teased Sato

"Why you…" started Jari as he grabbed Sato's neck and pulled back his fist.

"And is correct," said Sato at the last second causing Jari's fist to stop a centimeter before his face.

"What?" asked Yuuto for him and Jari as they both were surprised that Sato had admitted someone was right.

"Well…" said Sato as he looked away from them and at me.

The other gazes followed and showed that until that moment they had forgotten I was there. Heat raised quickly to both of their faces much like I'm sure it did to mine when they transformed back into their human bodies.

The janitor's closet wasn't as small as a normal closet but it wasn't nearly as large and long as I wanted it to be at that moment.

I came into the empty closet with three animals having dropped them and having plenty of space between them and me. Now I was in an empty closet with three men and five inches between them and me. Five inches between their bodies and mine, five inches was all that separated their _naked_ bodies and my covered up one.

I did what every normal female would do. First, blush and then –

(SSSCCRREEAAAMMMM!!)

"Ms. Yamamoto?" asked the sensei as the principle suddenly stopped in the middle of the first floor's hall way. "Is there something wrong?"

"Did you here that?" she asked

"Hear what, Mrs. Yamamoto?"

"Come, this way," she ordered

"Mrs. Yamamoto!" called the sensei as he tried to catch up to her

"Katashi," she demanded stopping in front of a janitor's closet for a second and turning to face him, "how many times do I have to tell you it's Sakura when we're not in company?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Sakura"

"SAKURA! Just Sakura," screamed the principle, "not Ms. Yamamoto, or Ms. Sakura, just plain Sakura."

"I'm sorry Sakura," apologized Katashi, "It's just it's been so long since we've been alone that I seem to have forgotten."

"Well don't," she replied a faint blush appearing on her face. "Remember Katashi it was you calling my name that showed me I could survive this school."

"Of course I remember," he replied as he came closer to her, "Sakura," he whispered in her ear as he pulled back for a kiss.

"Ms. Yamamoto, Mr. Itou!" called another sensei as she came running down the hall.

The two put a few feet between themselves so that the sensei that came only saw the principle and a comrade alone in a hallway and nothing more.

"Ms. Suzuki?" asked Sakura, "What a surprise, I didn't know Reisuku High came yet."

"As shown when you weren't at the gate to greet us."

"Us?" inquired Katashi

"So this is where you've been hiding Sakura," said another man as he came up.

"Sai," whispered Sakura in slight disdain before saying out loud, "Mr. Tanaka I believe I've asked you to call me Ms. Yamamoto."

"Why such formality amongst friends, though? We've known each other since high school," he replied.

"Tell her Katashi," he said as he looked at Katashi for the first time since arriving, "we're all friends aren't we."

"True as that is Mr. Tanaka, since this is business I agree with Ms. Yamamoto on this one," replied Katashi

"Of course," Mr. Tanaka said without emotion and as if he expected that exact answer. "Well then, Ms. Yamamoto, Mr. Suzuki, and Mr. Itou there are matters to be discussed and I don't believe this to be a place to discuss them."

"Your absolutely correct, "agreed Sakura as she began walking away

"If you don't mind me asking…"

"Yes, Hina – I mean Ms. Suzuki," replied Sai as he and the others stopped.

"Why were you and Mr. Itou here in such a secluded section in the first place, Ms. Yamamoto?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hmmm, I was wondering that myself," said Sai as he raised a hand to scratched his chin. "What were you two doing?"

"That is none of–"

"Ms. Yamamoto heard something so we came to investigate," interrupted Katashi, "it is nothing to concern ourselves at the moment however. We'll just send one of the older students to investigate later but as of now..."

"Of course," replied Sai as he and Hina followed Katashi and Sakura back to her office.

"What was that about?" asked Yuuto in curiousity

"Interesting," agreed Sato

"Mphm," I yelled angrily bringing their attention to me

"Will you scream?" asked Sato

I slowly shook my head no as someone's hand slowly moved away from my mouth.

"GET OFF," I growled murderously at Jari, the orange hair boy.

"You think I enjoy _this_?!" he screeched, "Your body is so disgustingly flat my body isn't even reacting like it should!"

"Jari please," begged Sato as he squirmed about

"Oh so that's why I didn't feel anything between my legs," I replied angrily, I may be small but I'm not flat! "It's not because you're small but you're gay."

"What did you say? You bi –"

"Stop it both of you," ordered Sato

"How did we end up like this?" asked Yuuto as he began squirming about along with Sato.

I had screamed as loud as possible but the moment after the scream left my mouth someone's hand covered it and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with Jari on top of me and the other slumped around us. Apparently all three of them went to cover my mouth and ended up colliding with each other. Now we were all stuck, well at least Jari and I was, the other two could move.

"Ok Jari you can get off her," said Sato slyly

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!!" we all screamed at him as Jari got off. I just stayed put and cover my head with my hand.

"When is this nightmare gonna end?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Nani?" I asked quietly as I opened my eyes to see the three of them had turned around.

"Huh," I said as I got up and shortly let myself out of the closet closing it quickly behind me and using my body weight to lock it.

"I don't know how but I manage to grab the uniforms, so hurry up in there and change and I'll keep guard out here," I said meekly as I tried to sort things out in my head.

"YOU EXPECT US TO CHANGE IN THIS LITTLE –MMPMLAMCME"

"Thank you, we'll be out soon," said Sato just before there was a sudden change of struggling sounds.

_'Be out soon' he says but then what?_ I thought enviously as I looked at my attire. Truth was I only had Sato's and Yuuto's uniform; Jari's was still somewhere on the balcony stairs. So I changed out of my uniform when their backs were turned, gave them the uniforms, and put on the other uniform I accidentally bought before realizing what school I was going to.

"Hey are you gonna let us out?" asked Jari from behind the door.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I got out of the way and let them open the door.

"Sheesh, you you're such a…" started Jari as he came out but he suddenly stopped upon looking at me

"Nani?" I asked

"Move it neko baka," warned Yuuto as he kicked Jari across the hall. "We want out too."

"Yes, Jari don't hog all the fresh…" stopped Sato just like Jari and Yuuto as his gaze fell on me.

"Nani?!" I asked agitated as I crossed my arms.

"HEY YUUTO'S OVER HERE!" yelled someone behind me.

I turned to see a girl standing at the end of the hall wearing the same uniform as I was; suddenly a mob of other girls in the same uniform join her.

"Hey, who's that girl with him?" asked one of the girls

"Yeah, does she plan to have him all to herself?" another girl asked angrily.

I have a fear of lightning, not just a fear but a _major_ fear. I fear lightning above everything else.

I just changed my top fear. It's not lighnting anymore. Now its being chased by a mob of obsess girls wearing the same uniform as me.

Yes this world has something scarier then lightning and I know Sato, Yuuto, and Jari all agree with me.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Kidda long i know but i hope it was worth it.**


End file.
